ABC Butch-Buttercup
by beautybxbbles
Summary: Holgazán. Simplemente no podía quedarse viendo la televisión todo el día.
1. A: Avión de papel

**Avión de papel**

Estúpida clase de Historia. Siempre era el mismo repaso aburrido del año pasado, y el mayor problema era que el profesor era la persona más aburrida del planeta. Si, así de preocupante.

Volteó a ver a su amigo pelinegro y éste también lo miro. Pareciera que se sincronizaban o algo.

De repente, el otro chico se volteó y comenzó a escribir como alma que la lleva el diablo, y unos cuantos minutos después volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

Luego tomó la hoja de papel, y la dobló. Específicamente, en un avioncito de papel.

Volteo a ver a todas partes, percatando que el profesor no estuviera volteando o pasando por ahí, y luego le lanzó el avión al pelirrojo. Éste lo tomó sin cuidado, y luego volteo también hacia el profesor.

_"estoy tan aburrido que tuve que recurrir a ti. anda, actualizame, ¿ya invitaste a blossy a salir? e.e"_

Que ganas de meterle un buen golpe al ojos verdes, y es que él no tenía derecho a llamarla Blossy.

Escribió debajo de ese mensaje, y lo mandó.

_"te juro que cuando tú invites a butter, lo haré.l."_

Al moreno casi se le salen los ojos. Escribió otra vez, y lo envió.

_"no la llames así, asqueroso rufián. Además, a ella es mucho más fácil invitarla"_

Otro envío. En este el profesor casi los descubre, pero esta tan viejo que ni siquiera se percató.

_"a sí? si fuera más fácil, ya estuvieras hasta follando con ella"_

_"por eso me deprimo cada que boomer llega con su rubia:'("_

_"no te hagas pendejo"_

_"bueno pues entonces te propongo esto: si bc acepta salir conmigo, me comprarás el nuevo destiny"_

_"y que si no acepta?"_

_"es que no me conoces? soy alto bombonnnn"_

_"tannnnnto que hasta te la chupa en la primera cita verdadXDDD"_

Brick no contaba con que se la creería.

_"si mE LA LLEGA A CHUPAR, TE JURO QUE SALTO DE VEINTE PUENTES"_

_"77 crees que lo haga bien?"_

_"con esos labios no lo dudo ni tantito"_

_"los de arriba o los de abajoXDDDD"_

_"hasta por la oreja si quieres"_

El pelirrojo estaba que se moría de risa, pero no podía soltar la carcajada en medio del silencio de toda el aula. El ojiverde estaba igual, partiendose ahí en su lugar, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Escribió un nuevo mensaje para Butch y lo envió.

No contaba con la corriente de aire que entró de repente por la ventana.

Ni tampoco con que Buttercup estuviera a unos cuantos lugares entre el moreno y él.

Mucho menos con que le llegara el avión a ella.

_"hermano, en serio, con esas tetas y ese culo, si te llega a aceptar tendrás una suerte de mil vidas"_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez vengo con una nueva idea de fic: un abc.

¿Y en qué consiste? Bueno, pues es una serie de drabbles u one-shots en los cuales cada uno tiene un tema el cual es otorgado por una palabra o frase que empiece con la letra del abecedario correspondiente.

Un buen ejemplo es este drabble: Ya que el abecedario comienza con la letra A... bien se podía usar la palabra "amor", pero además de ser tan predescible, para mi es una palabra muy aburrida. No sé.

Y bueno, pues si les gusta la idea y piensan seguir con esto, en los reviews pueden ayudar dejando ideas y palabras que empiecen con la siguiente letra: en este caso la B.

Aclarando algunas cositas de este drabble: disculpen el lenguaje que se usa en él. Tal vez a algunos de ustedes les incomoden algunas palabras que están escritas ahí. Y a lo que se refiere con el "Destiny", es un juego para la playstation que no sé de qué va, francamente, pero fue muy esperado antes de que saliera a la venta.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Se despide, Nadia.


	2. B: Baboso

**Baboso**

Ese cerdo. Inútil. Estúpido. Mequetrefe. Ingrato. Desgraciado. Idiota. Tarado. Cara de mierda. Ya ni siquiera le quedaban palabras para describirlo en su mente.

Daba pasos agigantados de rabia mientras se dirigía a la gran puerta de salida de la secundaria. Muchos entrometidos (sobre todo mujeres) se le quedaban mirando por el pasillo, tratando de descifrar el nuevo chisme de la semana. Y es que bueno, a todos les interesaba saber que cosa le hizo sacar humo por las orejas a la reina de los deportes y además, la chica "más buena" jamás vista. Si, apenas tenía quince años y ya tenía ese tipo de apodos. Vaya civilización.

Y para acabarla de joder, cinco segundos antes de que abriera la puerta para salir de todos esos ojos horrendamente curiosos, unos metros detrás, justo de la puerta del aula en la que estaba antes, sale corriendo el rey de Roma, dirigiéndose a ella. Todos se quedaron más boquiabiertos del drama cuando escucharon un "¡Buttercup!" del chico. Vaya mierda con este insensible.

Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y apresuró sus pasos hacia su motocicleta, que estaba aparcada unos metros hacia la derecha. En cuanto bajó el último escalón, el chico ya estaba abriendo la puerta, siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Butterc...

—Lárgate —soltó, y se paró en frente de la moto para comenzar a buscar sus llaves. Joder, que nunca había tardado tanto en encontrarlas. Mientras seguía rebuscando en su mochila, sintió como una mano muy conocida la tomaba por el brazo y la hacia girar hacia esa persona—. ¡Joder, Butch, déjame en paz un maldito segundo!

—Deja que te explique, yo...

—¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ¡¿Que tú y el otro imbécil casi se escriben una porno sobre mí?! —gritaba. Él aún la tenía agarrada del brazo—. ¡Suéltame! —de un manotazo se liberó, y siguió en la búsqueda de sus llaves.

—¡Bien! ¡Ignorame y vete!

—¡No te preocupes, gracias, que eso haré! —en cuanto aparecieron las llaves, se volteó y tomó el casco, pero de repente sintió que era tomada de los hombros y volteada otra vez—. ¡Suéltame, por la salud de tus huevos!

—No, solamente trato de explicarte pero me interrumpes a cada momento, y así no se puede, mujer.

—¡Es que no tienes nada que explicarme! —el muchacho bajó la cabeza. Bien, ella tenía razón.

—Lo sé, pero...

Se acabó, lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Y es que en serio se había pasado. Lo que había hecho era llamado "acoso sexual", y recibiría un muy buen castigo escolar por eso. Pero es que... joder... esa chica simplemente era maravillosa. En todos los sentidos. Uno no podía calmar las hormonas de la pubertad así como así, y menos con esa muchacha pelinegra enfrente.

—Pero nada, Butch. No tienes nada —se subió a la motocicleta y suspiró—. Siempre estás ahí, jodiendo, y yo tengo que estar siempre soportando tus estupideces, tus bromas, tu palabrería inútil que siempre me hace enojar. Pero no te voy a soportar que hables así de mí. Me has cansado, y espero que estés feliz —se colocó bien el casco en la cabeza, y encendió la motocicleta. Volteó a ver al chico a través del vidrio del casco. Él se hacia el cabello hacia atrás con la mano, en una seña de frustración. Movió un poco la motocicleta hacia atrás, y arrancó.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Como acaban de ver, he aquí el nuevo capítulo del ABC: la letra B.

Intenté hacerlo con muchas palabras más, pero no sé, simplemente no me salía. Hasta que mi mejor amiga me dijo esta, fue cuando al fin salió este pequeño one shot o lo que seaXDD

Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews sobre el capítulo e ideas para la letra C son totalmente bienvenidos.

Se despide, Nadia.

_Lo siento por el cambio drástico de portadas y todo eso. Es que nunca estoy satisfecha;-;_


	3. C: Cannabis

**Cannabis**

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la última vez que le dirigió la palabra. A veces, cuando sus miradas chocaban, la pelinegra no denotaba emoción alguna. Era una mirada fría, indiferente.

La verdad que tal vez, para muchas personas, lo que pasó entre esos dos no era para tanto como para que la adolescente no quiera ni verlo; pero era muy diferente lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

Se sentía humillada, y eso no le gustaba para nada a la morena. Además, si se suponía que el chico la quería, ¿por qué se burlaba de ella?

Esa tarde tendría que llegar a su casa a pie, pues su motocicleta se había descompuesto días antes y no había tenido tiempo de mandarla al taller. Justo al salir del edificio de la secundaria, volteó a ver al pelinegro inconscientemente. Caminaba tranquilo, dirigiéndose tal vez a su casa.

La ojiverde, en el camino, pasó por un Mc'donalds y decidió comprar algo para comer después. Cuando terminó la compra, se dirigió hacia su casa por una ruta diferente a la que usualmente usaba cuando se iba a pie. Era una especie de callejón, algo abandonado.

De repente, lo vio ahí, sentándose en un borde que tenía la pared. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la dejó en el suelo.

Vio entonces como sacaba algunas cosas de sus bolsillos, y después de unos segundos ya tenía en la mano un cigarro de marihuana. Vaya inútil.

En cuanto lo encendió, la chica ojiverde ya estaba en frente de él; con una ceja levantada y las manos sobre la cadera. El chico miró hacia arriba, con el cigarrillo en la boca, y cuando la vio ni siquiera se inmuto. Apartó el cigarrillo, y sacó el humo como sin nada.

—¿Qué hay? —soltó, entonces.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿De repente te importa? —la muchacha apartó sus manos de su cadera para cruzar los brazos. El chico prestó detalle a todos sus movimientos.

—¿Estás fumando marihuana?

—Si, ¿porqué? ¿Quieres? —Buttercup soltó una risita cínica.

—Claro.

—Consígue.

La morena rodó los ojos y le arrebató el cigarro. Se agachó un poco, quedando cara a cara con él. El humo que salió de su boca le dio de lleno al ojiverde en la nariz. El muchacho tosió un poco, y luego habló.

—Vaya.

Buttercup le regresó el cigarro y se sentó a su lado, colocándose la bolsa de Mc'donalds en las piernas.

—No deberías fumar eso, Butch.

—¿Por qué no? —la chica suspiró.

—Porque cualquier adicción es mala —el muchacho soltó otra bocanada de humo, y la chica le arrebató de nuevo el cigarro; aunque esta vez, lo tiró al suelo y lo piso.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, loca? —ella no contestó, y comenzó a sacar la hamburguesa de la bolsa.

—¿Gustas? —el chico seguía mirándola de manera extraña, y al no recibir respuesta, la morena le dio el primer mordisco. Justo cuando tragó, Butch le arrebató la hamburguesa y le pegó un gran mordisco. Ella sonrió, mientras se la quitaba de nuevo.

—¿Traes papitas? —Buttercup metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un paquetito con papas.

—Claro que traigo papitas —se las pasó al ojiverde. Comieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él decidió hablar.

—¿Y porqué de repente vienes y tiras mi cigarro y luego me alimentas, eh? —la chica tragó el bocado, y contestó.

—No lo sé, ¿qué te importa?

—Uy, cálmate flor —ella lo miró con cara de "¿es en serio?" y siguió con su hamburguesa. Justo antes de terminársela, él decidió hablar de nuevo—. Es que, ¿no se suponía que no me hablarías jamás en tu vida?

—Obvio.

—¿Entonces? —la muchacha abrió un poco la boca para hablar, pero no tardo ni un segundo cuando volvió a cerrarla. Él se dio cuenta de cada movimiento: ya estaba acostumbrado a mirar esos hermosos y rosados labios, deseando algún día poder tocarlos con los suyos.

—Considéralo como un milagro —contestó ella de repente, y justo en cuanto abrió la boca para darle otro mordisco a la hamburguesa, el chico tomó su barbilla rápidamente y chocó sus labios con los de ella.

Abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, pero jamás intentó apartarlo. Una Buttercup normal lo habría lanzado unos tres metros de un puñetazo. Pero en ese momento, y con ese beso, ella no se sentía una Buttercup normal. Cerró los ojos y posó su mano libre en la pierna del chico, mientras que la mano con la hamburguesa la recargaba sobre sus piernas. Ese era un beso que, aunque ella no lo supiera, lo necesitaban los dos.

—Ya dime la verdad —sonrió el muchacho al separarse. Ella levantó una ceja, pero contestó.

—No me gusta que la gente que me importa sea adicta, y que siga pasos que no debería.

—Gente que te importa —declaró él, sin creérselo—. ¿Desde cuando te importo? —ella suspiro.

—Desde siempre, Butch.

—¿Cómo?

—De alguna manera, ¿entiendes? —contestó, ya cansada. El muchacho frunció los labios.

Tal vez, por eso la había herido mucho con lo que pasó la última vez que habían hablado: por que le importaba, y se había sentido humillada y como una burla hacia una persona que ella apreciaba.

—Bien, bien. Sólo una pregunta más —carraspeó un poco antes de hablar—. ¿Irías a una cita conmigo?

Hubo un momento de silencio, y la chica se levantó. Justo antes de irse del lugar, dijo:

—El domingo. Tú pasarás por mi... Ah, y nada de marihuana.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí yo con la letra C.

Y bueno, esta palabra se me ocurrió de repente, y fue como "tengo que escribir de esto ya". Por si aún no se dieron cuenta, cannabis es marihuana ajksl.

Pues, espero que les haya agradado la lectura. Ideas para la letra D son totalmente bienvenidas.

Me despido con mucho cariño, Nadia.

**_¡Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad lectores, gracias por leer!_**


	4. D: Desenfrenado

**Desenfrenado**

Si bien la cita había sido algo inesperado, lo que pasaba ahora no era algo que habría sido fácil de imaginar.

"Buttercup", escuchó que susurraba entre sus labios. Ella continuó besándolo con necesidad, mientras recorría con sus manos toda la zona que era su nuca, su cabello, su espalda.

—Buttercup —volvió a decir, ahora más fuerte, aunque sin separarse de ella. La tenía acorralada contra la pared. Uno de sus brazos la tenía fuertemente sostenida de la cintura, mientras que el otro lo recargaba contra la pared, prohibiéndole el paso.

—¿Hmm? —susurró ella, recorriendo los fuertes hombros del chico.

—Te juro... que me siento... en un sueño... joder —decía, entre pequeñas pausas pues no quería terminar ese beso nunca. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas: no se habían separado para darse un aire desde que él atacó sus labios, justo al llegar del restaurante.

Cada minuto que pasaba, ellos se deseaban más. Butch ni contó el tiempo que pasó cuando la tomó de las dos piernas y las subió hasta que le abrazaran la cadera. Y Buttercup no se quedó atrás: mientras acariciaba la espalda del muchacho, comenzó a tirar lentamente de su camisa hacia arriba. Fue ese el momento en el que separaron sus labios, y entonces ella pudo sacársela por completo.

Que locura. La morena se bajó de la posición en la que estaba, y mientras se besaban sin control, ella lo dirigía hasta la habitación. Al llegar, él no dudó ni un segundo y la depositó en la cama, mientras sus manos se paseaban por su vientre y sus pechos.

—Butch, ya... —soltó entonces. Su voz sonaba entrecortada—. No aguanto —él sonrió, y las prendas comenzaron a sobrar demasiado.

Para cuando se deshicieron de ellas, las caricias, los gemidos y el placer resonaron en las paredes.

* * *

Algo pequeño, lo sé, pero espero que sea suficiente dfgkasj.

Review? Ya saben que alguna aportación, comentario, crítica o ideapara la siguiente letra (en este caso, la E) son totalmente bienvenidos.

Se despide con amor, Nadia.


	5. E: Engordar

**Engordar**

—_¡Butch!_ —se escuchó la voz de la mujer del otro lado de la casa, provocandole un susto del infierno a su marido y un porcentaje más alto en la escala del estrés.

—¡¿Ahora qué pasa?!

—_¡No me hables así que soy capaz de meterte el control remoto por el..._

—¡¿Qué quieres mujer?!

—_¡¿Dónde está mi helado de guayaba?!_

—Por Dios, ¡esperate! ¡Te estoy preparando tu maldita ensalada César! —gritaba, mientras trataba de echar los ingredientes al boul lo menos estresado posible. Termino poniendole una cantidad considerable de aderezo, y luego se quitó el mandil y tomó el boul para llevárselo a su esposa.

Cuando entró a la habitación, vio a su mujer echada en la cama, tapada con una cobija hasta la panza de embarazo de cuatro meses, y una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué me ves así?

—Te tardaste, y mira nomas que ensalada tan cucha —un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo del pelinegro.

—¡Pero es que a ti nada te parece, Buttercup!

—¡Te pedí esa ensalada hace como una hora, desgraciado! —el ojiverde le acercó el boul—. ¿Y el helado?

—Espera, apenas voy a ir por él —la morena rodó los ojos.

—Era para que tuvieras ahí listitas un montón de comidas y postres y me hicieras feliz, pero no, tú eres un Butch bien hecho y te vale que las hormonas y este mocoso me estén jodiendo la vida.

—Y el cuerpo, ve nomas, ya pareces vaca y apenas van cuatro meses —se jactó el moreno con una sonrisa—. Y luego con todos esos antojos, para los seis messes vas a terminar reventando la cama.

—Eres un idiota —se rió la ojiverde, mientras su esposo le daba un beso en los labios.

—Y tú una gorda.

—Ya ve por el helado.

* * *

¡Hola! Después de meses gaskdh volví. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo:) **Aclaración: **En este capítulo la edad de los verdes es de 25 años:3

Ideas para la letra F son totalmente bienvenidas gente.

Me despido con amor y cariño, _Nadia._


	6. F: Familia Feroz

**Familia Feroz**

El chico de ocho años se encontraba recostado en el suelo de su habitación leyendo un cómic, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Hojeaba las páginas un par de veces, tratando de pasar el rato sin aburrirse más de lo que ya estaba. Odiaba estar castigdo.

Escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta y luego los pasos de su padre entrar al cuarto.

—¿Papá?

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Hueles a miseria —Butch arqueó una ceja.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?

—Internet —habló, aburrido—. Y de mamá.

—Claro —rodó los ojos—. Vuelves a decirme algo así y te vas a vivir con Boomer.

—No le harías algo así a tu _único _y precioso hijo, ¿verdad? —se dio la vuelta y se quedó sentado, haciéndole ojos de perrito al hombre, mientras éste se encontraba parado en frente de él, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Bien, me callo —cruzo sus brazos e hizo una mueca de berrinche—. Odio estar aquí, pá, ¡quiero salir!

—Nope, estarás castigado hasta mañana. Eso dijo tu madre.

—Siempre haces lo que ella dice. Eres un mandilón —Butch arqueó más las cejas.

—Deja de hablar como ella, niño.

—Deja de obedecerla —lo retó. Butch estaba anonadado.

—Que le jalaras el cabello a Violet y le dijeras _pelos de zanahoria _no estuvo nada bien, Bryton.

—Te hubieras reído también si Brick no te hubiera amenazado.

—Buen punto —reconoció—. Pero, ¿porqué lo hiciste?

—Porque es una molestia —declaró, indiferente—. Es incluso más molesta que la boba rubia de Maia.

—Bueno, sus madres también eran unas ingratas horribles —comentó el hombre, recordando su adolescencia junto a Blossom y Bubbles.

—Ves, tengo mis razones.

—Tu mamá también era una molestia.

—Apuesto que la peor de todas.

—Seh —reconoció—. Y ahora es tu mamá.

—Bueno, ya no hubo de otra —se burló el niño. Butch lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En serio, deja de hablar estupideces —lo regañó—. Lo que trato de decirte es que tal vez y al final termines enamorado de Violet, y ahora estas diciendo que es una niña pelirroja y horrible.

El niño se sonrojó a más no poder.

—¡Que dices! ¡Pero sí es una niña pelirroja horrible! ¡No me gusta, papá! ¡Nada más vienes a humillar a tu pequeño e indefenso hijo! ¡Que mal padre eres, ya vete! —gritaba el niño, mientras su padre se reía de su actitud. Al final, el pequeño terminó sacando a Butch de la habitación a empujones.

—¡Luego no me digas que no te avise!

—_¡Te acusaré con mamá por abuso! _—se escuchó, del otro lado de la puerta. Butch estuvo a punto de responder, cuando una muy conocida voz se hizo presente en el ambiente.

—¿De qué habla ese niño? —se extrañó la pelinegra. Habían pasado ocho años desde su embarazo, así que no se dudaba que por ahora tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

—Está enojado porque le gusta Violet.

—_¡No es cierto! _—gritó, justo antes de salir al encuentro de sus padres—. ¡Mamá, eso no es verdad! ¡La mocosa esa no me gusta! ¡Ni ella ni Maia ni nadie!

—¿Y quién metió a Maia? —la morena cruzo sus brazos, y sonrió—. ¿Acaso también piensas en ella? Dios mío, Bryton, estás arrasando.

No había nada mejor que burlarte de tu propio hijo. Y más cuando sabías que se pondría más rojo que un tomate.

—¡Los odio! —gritó, y entró de nuevo a su habitación como alma que la lleva el diablo.

—Joder, este niño me causará una embolia algún día —soltó Butch, mientras se recostaba en el sillón con flojera—. Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir estar embarazada, Buttercup, porfa —la mujer arqueó las cejas. Que bastardo, no le dejo ni la oportunidad de darle la noticia.

—Bueno, tendré que hacerme un aborto casero de esos porque al desgraciado ya no le pareció.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazada, idiota.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí se presenta por primera vez el primer hijo de los verdes (con aquellas menciones de la hija de los rojos y la hija de los azules, claro). No creo que tooodos estos OC's o las otras parejas aparezcan mucho en la historia, porque es de Butch y Buttercup. Nada más.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado;-;

Ideas para la letra G son totalmente válidas c: (creo que nunca he usado ideas de los rr's hasta ahora, pero les agradezco a todos sus aportes gaksjhd. Son muy buenos, en serio)

Me despido, Nadia.


	7. G: Gigantesco

**Gigantesco**

Los dos muchachos de diesiciete años se encontraban en el patio de la casa del chico, a mitad de la noche. Estaban casi totalmente a oscuras, excepto por la luz de la luna.

—Joder, Butch —gimió ella, haciéndo un vano esfuerzo por calmar a la bestia—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre esto ahorita?

—Espera, no es tan malo —dijo, tratando de hacer que la pelinegra se relajara un poco.

—¡Pero si es gigante!

—¡Shhh, cállate! ¡Despertarás a la vieja horrorosa de la vecina! —la muchacha frunció el ceño, aunque él no lo alcanzó a notar.

—¡No me estés callando! —gritó, en un susurro—. Ugh... ayúdame, yo no puedo controlarlo.

—Eres una exagerada, ¿no ves lo lindo que es?

—No puedo ver nada, idiota.

—Dale un besito, anda.

—Butch... estoy cansada.

—¡Ay por favor! Dijiste que me ayudarías con el trabajito.

—Sí pero no pensé que fuera esto —rodó los ojos. Él moreno suspiró, con cansancio.

—Mira, te necesita.

—Pero si serás un bastardo.

—Igual me amas —la ojiverde se dio una palmada en la frente—. Y también lo amas a él, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo me dijiste que lo llamara?

—Maximus el súper gigante.

—... ¿Maximus, en serio?

—Es broma, Butters. Se llama Hércules.

—... ¿En serio?

—Nunca estarás satisfecha —ella le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

—Pero sí te amo.

—Lo sé.

En ese momento, el gigantesco perro labrador dio un ladrido que fácilmente se pudo escuchar hasta Groenlandia, y Butch no hizo más que jalar a su novia y a _Hércules_ hacia el interior de su casa. Ojalá no se haya despertado la vieja horrorosa de la vecina.

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado el drabble :D Si les gustaría dar una idea, son bienvenidos a hacerlo.

Me despido, Nadia jshdka.


	8. H: Holgazán

**Holgazán**

—Que sí, mamá, tengo a los dos bajo control —habló la morena, con el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, y un pequeño niño pelinegro de apenas un año en los brazos. Su madre aún no confiaba del todo en ella como madre, pero la verdad es que Buttercup estaba muy atenta en su pequeño—. Bueno, cuídate má... ¡Que no, en serio estoy bien! —gritó, justo antes de colgar. Odiaba que su madre se pusiera persistente.

Suspiró un poco y luego miró hacia abajo. Bryton acababa de quedarse dormido. Sonrió, pues su hijo era la viva imagen de su esposo, Butch.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¿qué estará haciendo ese patán? Dejó al bebe en la cama y luego colocó algunas almohadas alrededor de él para que no cayera al suelo, y se dirigió a la planta de abajo.

—¡Butch! —gritó, antes de verlo sentado en el sofá justo enfrente de la televisión. La mujer levantó las cejas y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él. Estaba viendo el canal de deportes, mientras comía unas frituras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, como si no fuera lo bastante obvio, mientras mantenía sus brazos en forma de jarra.

—Veo la tele —contestó él, sin siquiera mirarla. Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, mira —dijo, señalando la pantalla que estaba delante. La ojiverde frunció los labios y se colocó enfrente del moreno, bloqueándole el programa que veía—. ¡Oye! Estaba viendo eso.

—Estabas —exclamó, antes de cruzarse de brazos—. Tienes que hacer algo en esta casa, Butch. No te puedes quedar viendo la tele todo el día.

—Sí que puedo, tú quieres obligarme a no hacerlo —ella comenzaba a enojarse.

—Exacto. No lo harás. Tienes que ayudarme con Bryton.

—¡Pero si tú lo tienes todo bajo control, mujer! Déjame en paz.

—¡No puedes ser tan irresponsable, Butch! —gritó, enfadada. Él rodó los ojos, hastiado.

—¡Yo sólo quiero ver la tele, nada más!

—¡Haz estado aquí todo el día, por favor!

—¡Desde cuándo te volviste tan odiosa!

—¡Y tú desde cuando te volviste más imbécil de lo que ya eras! —el ojiverde se puso de pie, antes de gritarle.

—¡Tal vez desde que me casé contigo! —ella, con un impulso, le dio una bofetada con toda la palma de la mano. Ni siquiera esperó a la reacción de Butch y se dirigió al segundo piso, con las manos hechas puño de la rabia. Él, por su parte, se quedó de pie, también hecho una furia.

Cuando Buttercup llegó a la habitación en donde había dejado a su bebé dormido, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se quedó quieta durante un rato, mirando a la nada. Reaccionó justo cuando sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla, y dirigió su mano hasta ella para limpiarla. Ella era fuerte, y no iba a dejar que un comentario tan idiota la hiciera llorar, por más que le hubiera dolido.

Butch seguía en el salón de la casa, pero ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había sentado en el sofá. Se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil. Buttercup tan sólo le había pedido algo de ayuda. Encendió un rato la televisión, tratando de distraer un poco su mente, pero era imposible dejar de pensar en que tal vez le había hecho daño. Soltó una gran bocanada de aire y apagó la pantalla, para luego dirigirse a la segunda planta.

Entró a la habitación, encontrándose con una imagen muy tierna. La morena estaba acostada de lado en la gran cama, mientras que su hijo ocupaba todo lo demás del espacio, ya que las almohadas aún estaban alrededor de él, evitando que se cayera. Butch sonrió y se acercó a la escena, sentándose en el colchón.

Y tal vez Buttercup no se había quedado del todo dormida, pues en cuanto sintió el peso de más se despertó. Se quedaron mirando durante un rato sin decir ni una palabra, pero cuando ella frunció el entrecejo, Butch abrió la boca para hablar.

—Buttercup, lo siento —suspiró—. Tal vez estaba algo estresado por ver televisión todo el día, y reaccioné como un ogro —ella comenzó a relajar su mirada—. Te juro que haberme casado contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado —ella soltó una risita.

—Todavía sigues siendo un inútil.

—Lo sé —sonrió. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes chocaron, y fue allí cuando el sonido de una vocecita intentando hablar los separó. Voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a su hijo, quien intercalaba su mirada esmeralda entre sus dos padres. Buttercup miró a Butch con burla.

—Te toca cambiarle el pañal. Es más, te tocará durante todo el mes —él la miró con complicidad.

—¿No podías tener un castigo algo más humano? —ella rió, mientras él tomaba al pequeño Bryton en brazos, obedeciendo a su mujer.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado la lectura c: Ya saben, ideas para la siguiente letra son totalmente bienvenidas.

Debo dar algo de créditos a _daliachicacereal_, quien me dio la palabra para este capítulo djfhjdkf.

Aquí me despido, _Nadia._


End file.
